


Isla de la Verdad

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Checo planned on having a nice relaxing holiday, on a private island, but they're not the only ones who had that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isla de la Verdad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> For the lovely and talented prompt_fills! Thank you so much for coming to my rescue and writing a fic at short notice for the gift exchange <3 I hope you like the fic :)

"I have a surprise for you," Nico said, holding out two plane tickets so that Checo could see them. He brought up a photo on his phone of a small tropical island, with a villa and a pool, surrounded by white sand and beautiful sunshine.

"For us?" Checo smiled, even though they worked together, and lived together, it was rare for them to get any quality time together.

"All for us." Nico smiled, and Checo cuddled into him, tucking his head under Nico's chin.

They were finally getting away from all the drama in the paddock. It was going to be bliss.

*

Nico having a private jet company as one of his sponsors definitely had its perks, and it meant that they could fly straight to the island. Isla de la Verdad.

Checo stepped off the plane and the bright sun shone down on him, palm trees swaying in the wind as the soft ocean breeze ruffled his hair.

"It's beautiful," Checo said, looking up at Nico with a smile.

"Not as beautiful as you." Nico brushed his thumb over Checo's cheek, gazing into his eyes as he placed a soft kiss on the end of his nose.

"I can't believe this is all ours." Checo took Nico's hand as they wandered towards the house, enjoying the simple pleasure of being able to hold hands as they strolled along the sandy path.

As they got closer to the sea front, there was the sound of waves crashing against the beach, and Checo thought that he heard voices, but it must have been a trick of the wind.

"It's going to be so nice to be away from all the drama in the paddock," Nico said, leading Checo round to see the pool in all its glory. They'd seen it from the air when they flew in, but up close it was stunning.

"Do you want to go for a dip?" Nico wiggled his eyebrows and Checo smiled, but then they heard something that made them freeze.

"You deliberately didn't turn at that corner."

The voice was unmistakably Lewis's, Nico would recognise it anywhere, and there was no surprise when he heard Nico Rosberg's voice floating over the wind.

"The stewards made their decision, It's all in the past, why can't you just leave it there?"

Nico let out a groan, staring at Checo as he rolled his eyes. The bickering continued, Lewis and Nico were oblivious to the fact that they had an audience, and it wasn't until Checo coughed that they stopped arguing.

"What are you two doing here?" Lewis asked, and for the first time since they'd arrived, Lewis and Nico looked like they were united, holding each other's hand as they stared at Checo and Nico.

"A friend said that they had a private island and we could use it," Nico said, holding Checo's hand tight. The word alone was left out, he didn't want a fight, although he'd be having a word with Sam about his definition of alone at a later date.

"Well, I guess there's enough space for us all to share," Nico said, and Lewis nodded, still holding his hand. Neither couple said what the other was thinking, the reason they'd wanted a private island was because none of them were out about their relationship.

"Great." Nico forced a smile on his face, he was still gripping Checo's hand tight and it was starting to cut the blood off, but Checo just stroked the side of his hand with his thumb, waiting for him to relax.

They went and put their bags in one of the many bedrooms, making sure that it was nowhere near Lewis and Nico, before heading back down to sit by the pool.

Checo made sure that Nico was completely covered in sunscreen, and his bright green shorts brought a smile to his face.

"It's still nice to spend time with you, even if we do have to share the island." Checo kissed Nico on the forehead, easy now that they were sitting down, before wrinkling his nose at the taste of the sunscreen.

***

"I can't take another day of them bickering," Nico said, reaching out for the coffee.

"I think I have a solution." Checo smiled, taking out a tiny bottle from his shorts pocket. The lid unscrewed to reveal a small dropper, and he put a drop of the liquid into each glass of lemonade.

"You're going to drug them?" Nico took the bottle out of Checo's hand, but he smiled when he saw the label – Truth Potion

Nico laughed, watching as Checo carried the lemonade out to Lewis and Nico where they were arguing by the pool.

"I thought you guys could use some refreshments," Checo said, ignoring the stares as he sat the drinks down next to them before scurrying off, he didn't want to get dragged into it.

He retreated to a safe place, joining Nico on the patio where they could watch from a safe distance.

"Do you think it will work?" Nico asked, as Lewis took a sip of the lemonade.

"Just watch." Checo grinned, sitting back in the sun lounger as he sipped at his beer. Nico looked less grumpy with every sip of his coffee, and they prepared to watch the fireworks.

"Why do you keep bringing it up?" Nico asked, staring at Lewis as he took another sip of his lemonade.

"Because I love you, and I thought that you loved me too." Lewis looked shocked at the words that he'd just said, and Nico gasped when he heard the words 'I love you.'

"You love me?" Nico's knees buckled, and he slumped down on to his chair as Lewis bit his lip.

"Yes. I've loved you since we first met all those years ago, and I thought that we respected each other." Lewis's voice was calmer now, and he sat down across from Nico, holding out his hand for Nico to take.

"I love you too." Nico sipped at his lemonade, and Checo felt fear, they'd made peace now, but there was a chance that the truth potion would ruin all that before it wore off.

"I do respect you," Nico said, "I wanted to win so badly that I couldn't think straight, but I would never do anything to hurt you, to hurt your chance of being world champion again."

Lewis moved round so that he was sitting next to Nico, and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, letting him cuddle in as he kissed the top of his head.

"I really want to be world champion, but I want to win fair and square." Nico looked up at Lewis, and Checo could see that all the arguing, all the rivalry, was to hide the fact that they were madly in love with each other.

Checo's watch beeped, and Nico looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"That's it worn off."

"So will they go back to arguing?" Nico asked, he wasn't sure he could take much more of it.

"No, the truth has set them free." Checo sat back with a smug grin on his face, he was going to have a peaceful holiday after all.

*

The sun was starting to set when the sound of a motor floated in over the waves. Checo assumed that it was people from a nearby island out on jet skis, but then they saw a boat approaching.

The four of them watched as a familiar face tied up the boat, and Jenson wandered over to the pool with a friend in tow.

"Let me guess, Sam said he knew a guy who could rent you a whole private island to yourself." Checo laughed, and Jenson ended up laughing with him.

"We need a no talking about work rule," Nick said, and everyone nodded. It was the only way that six racing drivers were going to have a chance of a relaxing holiday away from all the politics and drama of the paddock.

"Does Formula E count as work?" Jenson asked, with a grin on his face, and Nick smiled before pushing him into the pool fully clothed. There was a huge splash, and everyone laughed as the water settled.

"I think that's a fitting punishment for talking about work." Nick laughed as Jenson resurfaced, holding up his soggy phone. Jenson sat it at the edge of the pool, and Nick came round to give him a kiss, a brief brush of lips as an apology.

"It's a good job that it's waterproof." Jenson shook out his hair, splashing Nick as he pulled something else out of his pockets. "But my cake's all soggy."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
